Desperate Times
by KitheraSong
Summary: There is a new group of ninja in Tokyo that has everyone on edge, and they will soon see that they have good reason to be.....


* * *

Title: Desperate Times 

Rating:K+ (There is some violence later on)

Author: KitheraSong

A small disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any of the characters, I just admire. :sighs:

Also I know that my Japanese isn't very good but if you could forgive and perhaps guide me it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy my first story.

* * *

"Yahiko!" 

Two quick slashes of the sword and the young samurai crumpled to the ground, his body twisted and broken. Kaoru cried out as he fell, and tried to rush to his aid, only to be forced to the ground by a pair of gruff hands. Her attention quickly turned from Yahiko as she looked up in shock to see the huge man standing over her.

"There are only two of em' here!" The man yelled to his colleague, who now stood over Yahiko giving him a finishing kick to the ribs. Kaoru flinched as she head a painful breath escape the boy. "Are you sure?" The man yelled back "just a boy and a woman?" Kaoru's attacker moved in closer "yeah just them, not much of a Dojo is it?" He spat, giving her a hateful look, as two more men entered the main yard. "Hardly worth our effort, eh sweetie?" The man wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stared down at the defiant young woman in front of him. "Hey, you look like you're a fiery one, perhaps you can make it worth my while…." Her eyes widened, '_how dare he?_' "Coward!" She yelled, finding her voice at last. "How dare you enter this dojo and attack us unarmed? Who do you think you are anyway?" Her fist tightened on the parched earth beneath her, as the look on his face darkened. She needn't ask who he was, deep down she already knew, and from the look on his face she had struck a nerve.

"Insolent girl…" Her whole body tensed as she saw him prepare to bring down his sword. If only she could get to her feet, if only she had her bokken, if only, if only Kenshin were here.

"Diajobu, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru's eyes came back into focus to discover a pair of violet ones staring kindly down at her. She blushed ever so slightly as she broke his gaze. "Diajobu, Kenshin Arigato." As if stirring from a dream, Kaoru stretched her legs out in front of her and stifled a yawn. She had been sitting in the same position to long and Kenshin had become concerned. "What have you been thinking about Kaoru-dono? You looked so far away, that you did." She smiled up at him. He was so beautiful standing there, his eyes deep, so full of question and concern. Sometimes she felt overwhelmed by such affection, '_if only he would let me give it in return' _She tore her eyes away again and cast them downward. "I was just thinking about the Hirameshi-dojo." Carefully she slid a blade of grass between her toes, still avoiding his gaze. "Ah I see." He slowly took a seat next to her. "You shouldn't worry about such things Kaoru-dono, we will get to the bottom of this soon, that we will. Such things cannot be solved with worry." She knew worry would solve nothing, and it caused him grief to see her mill over things she couldn't change. She also knew that Kenshin was probably worried enough for the both of them. The Hirameshi-dojo was the forth in as many weeks to have been attacked by the mysterious Soki ninja clan. They left few alive and those they did suffered sever injuries. In the case of the Fugunki-dojo they even burned everything to the ground. They left nothing behind, except for a single piece of paper which read.

'**Rise to face the Gauntlet, lest it over take you'**

Kaoru had been thinking a lot about this, it seemed to be their only clue. She had plenty of time to think too, for all the good it did her. Ever since the first attacks, at Kenshin's insistence, she had stopped teaching at other dojos unless he could accompany her. The day the Hirameshi-dojo was attacked, she should have been teaching there. "Hmmmm." She tossed and turned a million frustrating questions in her mind. _'The Gauntlet? What could it mean? Where did these ninja come from? What were they trying to accomplish? Who could be next? Could we…._' Kenshin let out a sigh next to her, breaking her from her thoughts. She could sense his frustration and turned to face him. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I know things will work out, I trust in you. It's just these are my friends, I want to do something. I just can't figure out what to do." Those soft eyes smiled at her again as he bushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek. "Why don't we go out to the Akabeko for lunch today, to get our minds off of things? My treat." She smiled and looked at him quizzically, but before she could ask him where he had gotten the money, Yahiko and Sanosuke had hoisted Kenshin from the porch. They began to pat him on the back as they led him towards the street, praising his generosity. '_Where did they come from?_' "Bakas" She said smiling inspite of herself as she followed them toward the Akabeko.

* * *

Well that's the first Chapter, i hope that you liked it. I will update soon, till then... 


End file.
